1221 Blog Pt.4
"The Heroes"iDGi-1 Discoveries, page 117. May 21st, 2028: CONNECTION ESTABLISHED... WELCOME TO EX-NET USER 12212042 TODAY'S DATE IS MAY 21, 2028. PROXY DETECTED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOAD SETTINGS FROM LAST SESSION? Y THANK YOU. SETTINGS LOADED. I'm not a hero. I have no delusions of grandeur, and no intent to ever become one. All I ever wanted and all I ever intended was to get as much of the truth out before one of them catches up with me. Worldview? Melinda? It is only a matter of time. I will make them pay for every second that I remain alive. Heroes. Humanity loves heroes. Our oldest document is the story of Gilgamesh. Heroes define us, by culture and by creed. It is no surprise that the stories of our heroes were the first thing targeted. The Church and Worldview have their heroes. To the Church, the Guardians are Heroes who will save mankind, a force that will return and bring with them peace and prosperity. When we are ready. When we're made ready. Worldview has a hero that is remains obfuscated by shadow. He had a hand in making Henry. He had a hand in changing the past. He had a hand in EVERYTHING. But I don't know anything else. Even when I worked at Worldview this man was a ghost. He is at the heart of everything. Delving deeper into the files may unravel this mystery. But not today. Heroes. Gilgamesh. Achilles. Karna. These are men of myth and legend. Their humanity and their divinity, as one, shaped the cultures that created them. And every one were helped by the Guardians. Enkidu, taken away by the Guardians at death to live forever amongst them, and the funeral song of Gilgamesh is in their praise. The Rage of Achilles, tempered by the wisdom of the Guardians. The Guardians giving their light to Karna as a gift to Brahmins. Do you see the pattern? In death, the Guardians were there for the heroes to help them ease suffering and remove part of the mystery of What is Beyond. How many humans believe, based on these stories, that beyond death is the Guardians embrace, despite what the Church teaches? Stories and Heroes shape culture. What we have learned is that Death is not a great mystery. Another reason to seek the dark and unknown, gone. Stay quiet and accept your fate, and do not wander. Stay meek, like little lambs, for when the Guardians return and humanity is ready... but ready... for what? Alexander. Died an old man in bed. The records from Worldview, one of the earliest, state that he could have died as a youth. How would the world have been different had he not had the time to consolidate and slowly distribute power? It would have led to hundreds of years of war. Adolf Hitler. Died, assassinated in 1941, and with his death came the rise of Hadumar Berg. Two years later, the Nazi Party was bankrupt, Berg was executed for war crimes and World War 2 in Europe was over. Worldview records state Hitler could have lived to 1945, Berg would have remained a minor in the Party...but the extension of the war so too greatly weakened the Soviet Union, and put a stop to their expansion. Stopping the Soviets would have avoided the War of the Red Plains that cost the world five million lives. Balance. They have changed history, and altered our heroes and villains. We are different due to it. Meddlers in time and destiny. And Death. CONNECTION TERMINATED Notes *In Sumerian cuneiform: WORLDVIEW AND THE CHURCH TOG?ETHER? References Category:12212042